Out Of Your Tree
by Lady-Ravenclaw
Summary: How can one little hanyou puppy boy, who's bored out of his tree, get any attention? By bugging his favorite future girl until she cracks of course! He gets more attention then he expected. (InuKag)


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha...but If I did, you better believe he'd take off his shirt far more then he already does!

The saying 'Bored Out Of Your Tree,' derives from a very modern phrase.. "I'm Bored Out Of My Tree," which is just fancy for saying...I've never been so bored in my life. And unlike Inuyasha, this does belong to me...after a very long and boring date, with a guy who might or might not have known the difference between sarcasm and butter. 'Don't ask me questions..' So now you know! **_Repost Fixed Some Errors_**

* * *

Inuyasha poked the ridiculously fat cat, Boyu, in the gut, watching him writhe in annoyance as he was far to fat to defend himself. Boyo lay on his back, his four stubby legs protruding from four different angles. He had been stuck like that for the past hour, not able to move. Inuyasha lay sprawled out on his back in a similar fashion. The difference between the two? One had the ability to fix his predicament but was far too lazy to do so, so he redeemed himself by teasing the less fortunate of the pair.

This pastime, however, was slowly becoming monotonous as the smaller participant in the cruel game was far becoming too unresponsive for Inuyasha's own tastes.

Inuyasha rolled heavily to his side, noting how much energy it took to do so, and stared at the back of the mumbling girl seated at her desk, reading those strange parchments layered with great knowledge from the modern era. It all looked like gibberish to him..but last time he'd said as much to her, she took to flinging stray pieces of it crumpled up into balls in his direction.

Inuyasha sighed, his eyes focused unblinkingly at the body in front of him, nothing. He flopped down on his back, a louder version of his earlier sigh tumbled from his lips. The girl continued to write and mumble incoherent words to herself. Inuyasha once more turned over, flinging his arm towards the wall, creating an echoing '_thunk_'. He finished it off with yet another increasingly loud '_Hhhmmmh_.'

"That's it..I've had it up to the moon, with you!" Said girl threw down her writing utensil, in a very un-lady like manner, and stood up, completely oblivious to her strewn chair as it fell back onto the floor.

In two quick strides, she was towering over her tormenter looking down, hands on hips, lips pursed, eyebrows drawn, she looked absolutely delightful..like a cranky old bear, freshly awakened from her long winters nap...just a couple months too early.

"Must you constantly keep sighing! Must you constantly continue making noise while I'm trying to study!" Inuyasha stared up at her, his bottom lip sticking out in a puppy dog pout. He smirked after a while, and shrugged, she sure was cute when she got all riled up and irate at him.

"Well!" Kagome bellowed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Inuyasha lay back and placed both hands behind his head, his smirk still plastered stupidly to his face. "I'm sorry, was I bothering you?"

'That might not have been the best thing to say,' Inuyasha concluded, as the pillow he was currently resting upon was ripped out from underneath him in full force. Not even Sesshoumaru could have been able to stop the assault from commencing. Blow after vicious blow, was repeatedly connecting with his head. His poor defenseless ears stood out in the way, being bombarded and crumpled. Who put crab apples in her apple juice this morning?

Kagome brought her arm up again, and again, viscously striking her target over and over and over again. Was it too much to ask for a little peace, a couple hours of calm quiet so that she could get a little studying done! Again she whacked him with her pillow, the poor thing would need some serious re-stuffing after this terrible event.

Inuyasha rolled off the bed, and ducked a swift blow. He watched, as if in slow motion, the momentum in which she was striking him with, over powered her causing her to swing around. Her feet became ridiculously tangled in her space piggy pajama bottoms. Down she went, she lay there in the basic fetal position dumbfounded by the event that had just taken place.

'She's gonna be super pissed when she gets up...' Inuyasha backed up, slinking away towards the open window, his only means for a 'painless' escape. But as Inuyasha put his first foot through the open window, he stopped, something weird was in the room. He started to panic, swinging around he crouched down and stuck his nose up in the air. Salt, there was salt in the air? He stood swiftly, recognizing that disastrous scent...she was crying again.

Inuyasha jumped up, panic overcame him, what should he do? Should he run, stay, ignore her, comfort her, but honestly what the hell was she crying about! He made a decision, he'd just go over there and ask her, she couldn't hit him for being curios right...right?

Inuyasha lowered himself to his hands and knees, slowly crawling towards the emotionally unstable bean sprout. She was crying for no reason, and if you asked him she was two peas sort of an entire pod.

"What's the matter..? Inuyasha whispered, carefully avoiding her personal striking zone. She rolled over and away him, she faced the opposite wall. Scowling he moved closer sticking his face close to her own, was that sniffling he heard? "What's wrong with you...are you crying?" Again nothing, she rolled further away. Huffing, Inuyasha inched closer, sticking his nose close to her cheek. "Did you hurt yourself again.." Kagome snuffled, then rolled away...she rolled and rolled until she was firmly tucked under her bed, caught between mattress and floor.

Thoroughly confused and slightly amused, Inuyasha stuck his head under her bed. "You should probably come out of there.." nothing. "I mean, I've been under there before and believe me, the natives are not friendly.." with that, a dust bunny pounced out of no where getting sucked up his nose. Inuyasha slapped his hand to his face dislodging his attacker, but not before his nose started to itch. He tried to hold it back, but there would be no stopping this sneeze, with one great "_AACCHHOOOO_" his head was thrown back, colliding with the wood frame of the bed. "Fucking...owowowowwoooooowwww!"

"That's it, your coming out of there if I have to drag you by your baby toe!" Inuyasha grabbed hold of her right ankle pulling hard, he needn't really have tried so hard. She popped out from under that bed like a seaweed pocket full of water. They tumbled back, Inuyasha lay back on the floor rubbing his poor abused scull, Kagome sat straddled across his waist, completely flabbergasted about what had just happened.

He looked up, she looked down, they looked at each other. For minutes they just stared...until she reached out and tweaked his right ear. "Oi...bitch that hurts!" Inuyasha reached up trying to swat the offending hand away. Kagome glared down at him, tears streaked her face...her angry, red, malice ridden face. "You're gonna pay for that dog boy!" Before he knew what was happening, his right ear was being tugged again and while he was busy trying to defend it, she let two fingers fly...right into his left side...right into his ribs. "Fuck...bitch stop that!" She thought she had the upper hand in this did she, well they'd see who'd come out the victor in this little tiff, the war was on!

Ear tugs, side pokes, finger gabs, rib tickles, hair yanks, random eye 'poking', and accidental claw scratches were only the beginning of the barrage of insanity that went on, in other words, fur flew.

Panting for breath Inuyasha captured Kagome's wrists, tugging them up and over her head, somehow during the entire brawl he'd ended up on top. He looked down at their positions and let out... a single giggle.. Kagome looked up at his face and cringed "You're thinking something dirty aren't you!" Disgusted Kagome tried to wiggle out of his grasp, to no avail. "Calm down sweety and get your breath." Inuyasha smirked at the blush that enveloped her cheekbones..her high shapely little cheekbones..

"You're such a dirty old man..thinking kami knows what in that head of yours! Now let go.. your creeping me out!" Kagome wiggled some more, trying to gain a little leverage, again she got zip. Inuyasha grinned from..puppy ear to puppy ear, "You wish.." Kagome stopped and looked up, his face was contorted with efforts of keeping in his laughter. Glaring up she stopped, "What..what did you say to me..?" The question was almost a threat.

Inuyasha leaned down close to her ear and breathed out "I said..you wish.." He stopped for a second, noting the way her breathing had changed, became quicker, he could hear her heart race, he could smell the questionable 'thing' in her scent. "You wish... I was thinking dirty thoughts...cause then you wouldn't be the only one thinking them...you naughty, naughty little minx you.."

Inuyasha threw his head back and laughed, really truly laughed. Only Kagome was ever able to make him feel this good, this happy this... safe. She was too comical, kind, strong, she was everything he'd always wanted to be and with her help he was becoming just like that.

Kagome's mouth gaped open like a fish out of water, 'little minx..?" Was he honestly playing around with her...had he just accused her of thinking dirty thoughts! Kagome smiled at him, when he opened his eyes he missed the warning signs and let her hands go. He brought his hand to her face intent on brushing a stray strand of hair from her face. That's when she struck, she fisted her hands and let fly, pummeling his chest.

It wasn't fair he always won everything! He bet her at every turn, he was always bugging her, and making her mad, and teasing her! Kagome felt her tears slide down her cheeks, she wasn't sad, she didn't understand why she kept crying, she just couldn't stop.

Inuyasha flinched, each blow to his chest more hurtful then the first, it wasn't that it physically hurt him, it wasn't his pride, it was that with every hit she landed, fresh tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha grabbed her fists, and pulled her roughly forward until she was engulfed in his body and clothes. She was still crying, she was still hitting him but everything slowed down, her tears became slower and more real, her hands slowed to a crawl until they eventually stopped and she desperately grasped onto his yukata.

In a matter of minutes she stopped crying, she let her head rest against his chest before pulling away. He was reluctant to let her go, she leaned away and her hands dropped her side. "I'm sorry..I freaked out on you.." Inuyasha looked at her, she avoided his eyes by taking a keen interesting in a pick in her carpet.

"Kagome god no...I'm sorry..I though that we were having fun, I didn't think I might be hurting you.." Her head snapped up and she stared at him. This was her choice, she could continue to mope or she could explain things to him. She honestly was having fun, up until he'd said that little comment, she'd been having a great time. Why did she get so angry, so freaky? It hit too close to home, because she was thinking dirty little thoughts, and it embarrassed her that he could tell. It embarrassed her that he'd teased her about her feelings for him..though of course he hadn't meant to.

He looked sheepish sitting there, thinking he'd hurt her. Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he was way to in confused land to even think about things. "Ka..Ommpphh!" He tumbled back, once more she'd caused him to fall back, this time she'd meant to cause it. She was straddling his waist, he watched as her lip was sucked in between her teeth. He could have moaned at the sight, had he not been so scared as to what was gonna happen next.

Kagome leaned down towards his ear, it twitched left and right, constantly flitting back and fourth. She closed her eyes and sucked the tip of it into her mouth. Inuyasha froze, no one had ever done that before, not even Kagome. Sparks shot through his head and body like lightening, they melted, seeping through his muscles, butterflies fluttered in his tummy unabashedly. Inuyasha closed his eyes and relaxed underneath Kagome, praying she'd go on.

Kagome slowly relaxed, he hadn't said anything about not liking this, at first she thought she'd gone way too far, she felt him as he went completely stiff, but slowly he relaxed beneath her. She took that as a good sign. She sucked on the furry appendage and smiled at the shuddering breaths that went through his body, he liked it..a lot. Releasing his ear she whispered into it, her hot breath sent his own quickening. "Inuyasha..I'm really sorry a pulled on your ear..I hope that makes it a bit better." Kagome stopped to suck in her own breath, his hands came up to rest on her caffs, his thumbs moving in slow circles across the fabric of her pj's.

"At first I was just frustrated because you wouldn't let me concentrate on my work.." Kagome brushed a light kiss across his forehead. "Then I was embarrassed about falling down like that..in front of you," Inuyasha stroked his thumbs up under her pant legs, to reach her naked skin. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat but she continued on, "..then I just felt stupid that you could easily beat me in a wrestling match..I never want you to think that I'm weak.." Her hands were on either side of his face supporting her form above him.

She moved to his other puppy ear and spoke into it, heating it up like the other one. "Then I was angry...and scared because...because you knew that I was thinking things..." Inuyasha turned his head grazing the pulse point on her wrist with his lips. Kagome began to feel a little dizzy. "It hurt that you knew how I felt about you...and yet you made fun of me, and..and laughed at me.." Kagome closed her eyes and sat back. She brought her arms up to cover her chest.

Inuyasha stared at her in wonder, she wanted him, he could smell it all over her. She thought that he... Kami! She thought he was laughing at her because she wanted him! Inuyasha lay stunned for a minute before reaching up and with a hand on either side of her face brought her downward once again. "Kagome I wasn't laughing at you, I honestly was joking around...I didn't know you felt that for me." Nuzzling into her hair he whispered lightly into her ear. "Kagome I love you a lot...you looked sad I just thought if I said that, maybe it'd make you smile, you always make me smile."

Kagome leaned up and looked at him..'love..love..love..he loves me..' Kagome burst into tears, her fists trying to rub the salty substance away. She looked down at her dumbfounded puppy boy, and laughed out loud. She crashed down around him, smothering him with kisses, nose, eyes, cheeks, chin, neck, ears, anywhere she could get him. "I love you Inuyasha..I love you so much! I always have it's always been you, for me!" Inuyasha's concern vanished from his face, reaching out he stopped her invasion, no matter how much he loved it, he held her face in his hands.

Kagome stared down, Inuyasha stared up and they smiled tearfully at each other. Inuyasha brought his head fourth the couple of inches higher that it needed to be.

Kagome gasped when his lips found hers, at first they just splayed across her own. As he leaned back down to rest his head on the floor, he brought hers along not letting go of that sweet kiss. He moved her head slightly carefully slanting it over his own and let his tongue run along her bottom puffy lip, big and pink from being chewed. Shyly she opened her mouth a fraction, his tongue slipped in, tracing a little line along her lip, finding her own tongue he caressed it with care.

Kagome moved her own, she ran it along the top of his, and jolted when his moan filled her mouth. This was their first kiss, mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue, love to endless love.

After a time, Kagome gently moved away and gazed down into his beautiful amber eyes. She saw everything she wanted in those eyes, and she knew everything in them was reflected in her own. Kagome smiled adoringly at her hanyou puppy boy. "So..was that what all your sighing and noise making was about earlier on?" Inuyasha beamed back up at his women, bracing his fingers together behind his head.

"Maybe...but honestly, I was getting bored with my current mode of entertainment, and felt like bugging you. I'm sure as hell, glad I did though." Inuyasha sighed and stared right into his best girls eyes above him, his handsome smile flashing and changing into to his trademark smirk.

Kagome's smile faded, "what...what are you giving me that look for..? Inuyasha shrugged, as well as he could, while holding his current position.

"So...you were having... steamy dirty thoughts about me eh...ooowww! Jeeze bitch what was that for! Come back here, do you actually think you can get away from me!" Inuyasha flew up from the floor and chased after his girl, watching as she darted down the stairs, giggling in mirth. Maybe he'd let her win the battle this time, he liked the thought of playing cat and mouse with her... but nah, how was he supposed to get a little sugar from her if she kept getting away from him.

* * *

The End...Of this little ficlet anyway. One-Shot fluff bunny, for all you out there, who sometimes just can't help but keep away from these guilty little pleasures! I'm one of YOU! Anyway please RR, I love to hear the response, and if you liked this please feel free to read my other work. 'You Look So Fine' being my latest and ongoing one. The last chapter for it should be up in the next week or so...sorry it's taking so long but I just finished exams and I'm into a brand new semester. **This is a One-Shot, but I may add more one shots to this..if you get what I mean, little ficlets collected into this one large bank **Well Anyway THANK YOU FOR READING! 

I love you all!

Tata


End file.
